<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Atlantic City? by RyanJames</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700176">Atlantic City?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanJames/pseuds/RyanJames'>RyanJames</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:16:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanJames/pseuds/RyanJames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  “You know that makes you sound crazy, right?” - from the fic prompts with sterek</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/755919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Atlantic City?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt:  “You know that makes you sound crazy, right?” - from the fic prompts with sterek</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s too much Derek! Why did we agree to this? You didn’t want all this!” Stiles ran his fingers through his hair pulling at the ends. “I don’t care about center pieces or flowers. I don’t even care if we wear suits! What else, huh? A bounce castle and circus?” </p>
<p>Derek crossed the room in long strides. He took hold of Stiles’ wrists and pulled his hands from his hair. </p>
<p>“You know that makes you sound crazy, right?” </p>
<p>“It’s too much! Too much work, too much stress. It’s too fancy. We are not fancy Derek!”</p>
<p>“We will talk to Lydia. We can tone it down, if you’d like. I’m sure she’d have no problem planning this without running every detail by you. The wedding is still seven months away. There is time to change things.”</p>
<p>“She’d love that.” Stiles rested head against Derek’s chest, taking deep breaths as the alpha’s fingers worked at the base of his neck. “What if we just elope?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Why not? Just us, running away to the court house or Vegas! Oh my god, Vegas!”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Atlantic City?” Derek chuckled, tugging gently at Stiles’ hair. He groaned, his fluttering closed for a second. “You’re trying to distract me, kinky wolf. What about San Francisco? Very queer history.”</p>
<p>“If we eloped, the sheriff and Mel would kill us. You really want to be the one to tell Lydia, all her work was for nothing. That’s dangerous. We will call her tomorrow. Talking things through we calm your nerves.” Derek peppered kisses down Stiles long neck, nipping the pale skin. Stiles moaned, grinding against Derek’s thigh on instinct. “Let’s go to bed babe. No more thinking tonight.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come say hi or submit a request on my <a href="https://dreamforrest.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://dreamforrest.tumblr.com/post/190801978222/30-fic-prompts-based-off-one-sentence#notes">Prompt post</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>